DESCRIPTION: Funds are requested from NEPI for a workshop entitled, "Bioavailability: The Policy Impact of Emerging Science." Bioavailability represents three distinct research areas, human health, ecological health and relevant models of geoscience/fate and transport. This proposal describes a workshop whose aim is to set the stage to unite these areas of research. It will convene a group of university, government, and industry scientists to examine the scientific basis for relationships between the disciplines that comprise the broader field of bioavailability of hazardous substances in the environment. The workshop is designed to: 1) help define the state-of-the-art science on bioavailability from the three discipline perspective; 2) help ensure that quality science is part of the effort to educate the public and policy makers and to bring that science into policy decisions and; 3) help ensure that project participation reflects an adequate variety of relevant scientific disciplines.